1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety switch structure of a mixer adjustable for a juice extractor, particularly to a safety switch structure in which each of a different juice extracting cup and a different mixing cup is used to one main body; each pressing device is formed at the top portion of the main body; each changing cup comprises a separate pressing means; and the safety switch is controlled by the insertion or the detachment of the changing cups so that with only one safety switch a juice extractor and a mixer can be used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a mixer is for pulverizing fruits and foods to small pieces, wherein the main body including a driving motor is formed to be separated from the mixer cup comprising a rotary blade, if the driving motor in the main body is rotated after binding the main body with the mixing cup including foods for which it is pulverized, the rotary blade in the mixing cup is rotated by a clutch at high speed to pulverize foods.
Also, as a juice extractor is for extracting easily only juice from fruits or vegetables without destructing nutrients, the main body including a driving motor and the juice extracting cup comprising blade basket are separately formed to be connected with each other. If a pressing bar is pressed with rotating the driving motor in the main body after puting fruit and vegetable pieces into the top entrance of a juice extracting cup, the blade basket is rotated at high speed to pulverize fruits and vegetables so that the juice and the dregs separated by the rotary centrifugal force are divided by a filter thereby collecting the divided juice into a container to be drunk.
Since such mixer or juice extractor of which the mixing cup or the juice extracting cup is separated from the main body expose the rotary blade etc. to the outside, it is very dangerous in case the driving motor of the main body is operated. Recently, at the state that a mixing cup or a juice extracting cup is separated from the main body, a separate switch is to be shut off in order not to operate the driving motor in the main body, and if the main body is again assembled with the mixing cup or the juice extracting cup, the switch is connected to keep the driving motor rotatable.
According to the development and the variation of various food cultures, such mixer and juice extractor have diffused widely to be used. Recently, a mixer adjustable for a juice extractor has been produced, wherein the above mixing cup and juice extracting cup are used to one main body by changing so that the kitchen space can be efficiently used as well as the use thereof is more convenient.
However, the mixer adjustable for a juice extractor as above has a problem that the shape and the design of each cup are different and the operation is also different so that in case of using them in changing the safety switch can not be installed separately.
Namely, each cup is used in turns so that only one safety switch structure does not satisfy that of the juice extractor or the mixer which is used for two ways, whereby only the exclusive safety switch structure of the juice extracting cup or the mixing cup which is mainly used is selected, with regard to the other, the safety switch structure can not be selected due to the characteristic of the structure. Thus, one of a juice extracting cup or a mixing cup which does not have a safety switch structure is destined to be used in the very dangerous state.